DRABBLELANDIA!
by Toph Hedrick
Summary: Random awesome drabbles that are better that the rest! Obvisously! Taang, Zutara, Sukka You name it! If you don't ship it skip it! (was called Zutara Drabblelandia)
1. Zutara

**Zutara drabblelandia!**

_This is for my 'Amarathine zutara story' waiters this is a late christmas presant. I've been busy with school and I've been hanging out with my dad and I am trying to figure out how to add a chapter to my story. These are random one shots. ENJOY!_

_DISCLAMER: I don't own AtlA. BUT! I Might get a gun for my birthday on the 5th! (I'm excited)_

You're Love Gives Me Hope

I've always wanted to find love again when my mother disappered, but then I got banished and never got the chance. I also got my scar, I felt like everybody would think of me ugly. Some days on my ship I would sit in my room and think of the future if I never got banished. Moping. And I refused to tell ANYONE how I felt about that, not even uncle. Then I saw the most gorgous girl in the Southern tribe. But back then I would think of her as an ugly water peasant. How wrong I was.

Then months later I joined her. I watched her practice with the avatar, our best friend Aang, she was beautiful to say the least. I didn't know I loved her then. I didn't know until we fought Azula together. And protected her from my crazy dangerous sister. She saved me from death and we shared our first kiss.

10 years later we have our 5 year old daughter Ukyo (1) and anouther on the way. Katara my queen, you saved me from more than you know, I can never thank you enough for dealing with me and my crazy schedual. Your love gives me hope.

- Love your husband,

Fire Lord Zuko

_(on the first drabble I liturally just typed something random, and I pretended Zuko posted something for Katara on Love gives me . Next is the actual song of Amarathine mixed with zutara I don't own the songs eather (sigh) BTW I did create a zutara video with this song, it called Zutara amarathine and it's by Dirk Productions kinda why my name is 'Toph of Dirk Pro.')_

Amarathine: Song of Zutara

_Time, is the reason why we fight or stay alive, _

_until the morning comes it's a strive, but the_

_shimmer in your eyes just makes me know that_

_you and I belong. And you can light the dark all on_

_your own. so let us show the world our love is strong._

For a while now Zuko and Katara have been secret lovers. Toph only knew because of her spiatial bending. But the 2 didn't worry about her cause she agreed to stay silent and keep the rest in the dark. They struggled to find time together during the day, but at night they would spend time together. Looking into eachothers eyes and learning so much about eachother. Zuko would make different little figures to represent his love for her. But they both wanted to tell their friends about them, and at breakfast they would finally tell. They shared a goodnight kiss to get a goodnights sleep so they wouldn't have to think of Sokka's rage.

_Like a sign, like a dream your my amarathine you_

_are all i needed believe me. like we drift in a stream_

_your beauty's serene, there's nothing else in life I _

_ever need, My dream amarathine._

Everyone took it well except Sokka, but that was to be expected. So when 'Older brother protection' Sokka charged at Zuko Toph sunk the 2 went to a stream near by and spent as much time together as they could before they had to practice with Aang.

_Time goes by as days and nights are turning into years_

_But I'm lying in your arms it's the place where i'm closest_

_to your heart, were the dark is torn apart. I know you_

_feel the same as I inside, It feels like in a dream were we could fly!_

15 years after the war Zuko and Katara were happaly married with a 10 year old daughter and a 5 year old son. Ukyo and Thomas(2) (Too-mas). And it was just before lunch and Katara and her children were waiting for the Fire Lord. "Sorry I'm late, the meeting went long" "I don't care as long as i still get to see you" "WE mommy not I" Ukyo argued "Right, sorry, WE" Katara apologised and giggled. Lord Zuko hugged his wife before anymore cute and playful agruements started. "GROUP HUG!" The kids screamed. There the family sat in the hall way hugging. "OK, go sit at the table." The queen broke the hug. Zuko grabbed his wife. "I love you and I want to make that clear." Zuko whispered. "I don't think you made it clear enough maybe a kiss will solve this problem." Katara flirted. They shared a kiss in the hall. Servents passed and awed when they were out of earshot of the lord and lady. (5 second pause after kiss) "Nope still not clear enough (giggle,second pause) just kidding, I love you too I want you to know that." Katara said. "I don't think you made that clear enough." Zuko joked. And they shared one more kiss before they went to eat.

_(There's more to the song but i'm to lazy to put the rest down. So whatcha think? good, bad? Yes, no? don't answer yet there's more. The next song is called I want you by Delain. I don't own it... sigh (I said sigh I didn't actually do it))_

Katara's Song

Katara was a beautiful singer. There was no denying time Toph and Katara had a fight about who knows what! Everyone else just walked away before they got hurt. Zuko ended up finding a streem. About 10 minutes later Katara showed up and started waterbending. Zuko hid behind a rock and watched her bend and lisoned to her song.

_Been trying to deny it Oh what to do?_

_when i'm such a fool for you. I want _

_you, so bad I want you, I want to hold _

_you, made you look away what did I say?_

_I want you. For better or for worse i'll_

_make you mine. Each warm hear get's _

_cold in time, now follow like a shadow_

_you won't get through, the web I have spun_

_for you. I want you, so bad I want you, i want_

_to hold you, made you look away what did I say?_

Zuko never heard Katara sing before. Her voice was low and sweet. Zuko was out of his thoughts when he remembered about Katara.

_I WANT YOU BAAAAD! I want your innocence!_

_I want your bitterness, your lonelyness_

_I want you, I want you bad! I want your _

_innocence! I want your every breath in _

_life or death I want you..._

Curiosoty got the best of him. So he sat on top of the rock and asked. "Hey Katara, Who's that song about?" She jumped and turned a deep red. "How much did you hear?" She asked obviously embaressed. "The whole thing, you have a gorgous voice. But you didn't answer my question." "Thank you but I'd rather not tell you." "Is it about...Sokka?" "Why the hell would I want my brother to be my boyfriend? You've got a sick mind if you think that's an option." "I was jokeing" "God I hope so." "Aang?" "No" "... ME?" "... yes" She whispered he hurd her but wanted her to say it louder."What was that?" "yes" (tiny bit louder) "What?" "YE,mph!" She yelled until Zuko kissed her. They stole eachother's first kiss. He tasted like vanilla, she tasted like water. But a better kind of water. Zuko ruined the moment. "So what were you and Toph fighting about?" "What I was going to tell you I liked you" and shared anouther kiss before leaving.

_So that's it! What do you think? BTW please tell me how to add a chapter to storys thanks. If your reading Amarathine zutara story be pacient i'll get it out soon. And I was planning to add Mako in AZS so tell me if i should bring him in at the episode 'Jet' or 'the boiling rock'_

_Reference list:_

_Ukyo (you-key-o): A character from Ranma 1/2 she makes japanese pizza_

_Thomas: the writer and keyboard player of Nightwish._

_Amarathine by Amarathe_

_I want you by Delain _

_Thanks for reading see you all soon._

_Toph_


	2. Taang

_RANDOM TAANG ONESHOTS!_

_If ANY of you realised there isn't enough TAang well here you go. And the 3rd chapter of AZS is out. I'll add alot of different drabbles for different couples (Yes even the one I dont ship) ENJOY!_

_DISCLAIMER: I dont own avatar or songs. My birthday is coming up. MAYBE I'LL GET IT FOR MY BIRTHDAY! (fangirl scream)_

ALL ABOUT US (1)

_They. say. don't. trust. you. me. we. US!_

_So we'll fall if we must cause it's you, me _

_and it's all about, all about us!_

_it's all about all about, all about us all about us_

_and that's the thing they can't touch _

_cause you know ah-ah!_

_it's all about us, all about us, all about, all about us_

Some say that opposites shouldn't be together otherwise they'd both be wiped out. Others said differently. Toph and Aang were one of those people. The 2 helped eachother and supported eachother. Toph offered to teach him Earthbending. Aang showed her the world. But in their travels together they never relised that they found their perfect match.

_(Short I know (sigh))_

Wishes could come true

Toph sat alone with her toes in the water in her thoughts. _'Why? Why didn't ask me to dance? I may not know how. BUT I COULD LEARN! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO! Why did he have to dance with that girl from his school?' _Toph sighed wishing on whatever a 'star' is. '_I wish Aang would want to dance with me' _Toph wished over and over again inside her head. "Toph? What are you doing out here?" The voice came from the boy she was thinking of. "Not learning to dance." Toph answered sadly. "I was looking for you. I wanted to see if you wanted to dance.(...) I could teach you." Aang said with a smile. "REALLY?! Thanks Twinkles!" Toph got up and went to him and hugged him. What she called 'Andicanda scweeze(2)' (Sorry on spelling guys/gals).

That night Toph's dream finally came true. She learned to dance and she danced with Aang. (about 5 minutes later, but for them it felt like years) They stopped danceing Aang looked in her pail blue eyes while her eyes were pointed toard his chin. Aang lifted her head for her eyes to meet his. "Aang what are yo-MPH!" He shut her up with a kiss. (Punch) "That wasn't as hard as your other punches Toph" Aang smirked. Toph gave him anouther andicanda scweeze. "Thanks twinkle toes"

(_cute/cheesy huh? NEVER UNDERESTIMATE 12 YEAR OLD LOVE! The next one is modern day, Toph can see there's still bending and an avatar dont own the song)_

Well that happend

Toph just got done being forced to watch My little pony(3). Which she did admit it was really good. They decited to take a break after the episode 'Flight to the finish' they had 3 more to go but took a break anyway. The 2 went to the park to practice bending. "Guess what Aang" "What?" "We have hearts as strong as horses. With both smirking they started.

_We're the toughest little bronies around!_

_got the moves got the mojo_

_no harder working bronies around_

_We aren't a trio but we work as a team!_

_we'll be the first working bronies on the flag waving team!_

Aang and Toph sung their own version of the song cause they were awesome like that.

_We get going when the going gets tough_

_we know our very best just isn't enough_

_we're kinda short but so what? we dont get defeated..._

They were about to sing the next part when they realised they were taking a break and the 2 started laughing they marched back singing

_WE'VE GOT HEARTS AS STRONG AS HORSES!_

_WE'VE GOT HEARTS AS STRONG AS HORSES!_

_WE'VE GOT HEAAAARRRTS, HEARTS STRONG AS HORSES_

"Thanks Aang for showing me My little pony." Toph gave him a little kiss on the cheek and walked inside. Aang was paralised for a minute. "WOOWHOO! Got the girl of my dreams" Aang celibrated on the front porch. "I HEARD THAT! NOW GET IN HERE SO WE CAN FINISH THE SHOW!" Toph shouted at Aang. He turned a deep red and went inside.

_DONE! Yes no maybe so? (shrugs) If your not a brony sorry I couldn't think of anything. and._

_DID YOU KNOW THAT CASHUES COME FROM A FRUIT?! Sorry I had to ask. :P _

_REFERENCE LIST:_

_All about us- T.a.T.u_

_Andiconda scweeze- Nacho lebra that is a really good movie_

_My little pony- My little pony_

_Good day good sirs/mams!_

_-Toph of Dirk Productions not Avatar:tla_


	3. Yukka

_**DRABBLELANDIA YUKKA!**_

_Sokka X Yue! Sorry it took a while. Busy ya know? I am not the HUGEST Sokka fan but he's still a good character. SINCE YOU GUYS DON'T REVIEW ON WHAT YOU WANT TO READ NEXT! I had to choose something random and out came Yukka! BTW you can review to me if you want drabbles of my characters from AZS. _

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own AtLA or the songs in these drabbles. I do own Tarja, Eva, and Midnight from my story Amarathine: Zutara Story._

(The first drabble will have the song Daughter of the Moon by adisaurus. No this won't be a spoiler for future chapters of AZS)

***Daughter of the Moon***

It was a full moon. Katara was happy Sokka wasn't. Because 1 it was a full moon and 2 cause today was the annuversery of Yue's death. A few months ago today she died so of course he was in a shitty mood. It that wasn't bad enough Tarja, Eva, and Zuko just joined the GAang a few hours ago. "(yaning) Tia? Can you sing me a lulliby?" Eva asked her foster mom Tarja. At the moment everyone was around a fire, Eva and Tarja was laying by the fire though. Eva was under Tarja's wing waiting for a lulliby. "Psh, Tia?" The wolf spirit, Midnight giggled. "That's my nickname that she calls me. I like it so it doesn't matter." Tarja smiled. "Does she call you mommy too?" Korra cooed/joked. "(Rolles eyes) Yes. And not the time" Tarja gave her friends of 10 years a serious look, got out her phone started playing music, and started singing.

_Silver light, she turned her face up to the star lit sky_  
_and on this night began to wonder why_  
_she knew that soon the day would come_  
_born to be an heir of beauty and serenity_  
_Into this world she entered quitly_  
_To her surprise she was the one_

_destany was close behind her_  
_Phantom of borrowed life_  
_And the sea was a reminder_  
_Mirror of given light_

_Then one day_  
_the sign she waited for in skys of grey_  
_Traversted a winding road and came her way_  
_She found the love she hoped she would_

_But she knew_  
_That she had promises to stay true to_  
_The dormant daughter of the silver moon_  
_Then all at once she understood_

_Destany was close behind her _  
_Phantom of borrowed life_  
_And the sea was a reminder_  
_Mirror of given light_

_From the sky_  
_She watched the life_  
_she'd known she would leave behind_  
_said goodbye and gave her people_  
_life through her sacrafice_

Eva was asleep, Sokka was sadder, and Midnight was giving Tarja a mean look. "What?" The angel (liturally) whispered. Bringing a finger to her lips she pointed to Evalin. "Why did you torture Sokka?" Midnight silently shouted. "1. At the spirit meating I went to a few days ago Yue told me to sing it 2. I like messing with people and 3. Yue also wanted me to give him this today." Tarja made a letter appear out of thin air and gave it to Sokka. "Hopefully this get's you out of a shitty mood." Tarja rolled her eyes. Sokka opened the letter.

_Sokka my love,_

_I wish that you would get out of the heart-ack of my passing. I love you and always will. But my wish for you to get over my death. That Suki girl seems like a nice person. Trying not to cry giving you away but it would be best for both of us. I love you enjoy the life I'm not able to enjoy for the both of us. And remember, I'm always here. All you have to do is talk. I listen._

_With all my love,_  
_ Yue3_

_PS: Tell Katara and Aang I said hi._

Sokka closed the letter everyone was looking at him like he had a second head. He didn't relise he was crying with a smile. "What it say Sokka?" Katara silently asked. The tears almost stopped flowing but he still had a stupid smile. "She says hi to you and Aang." Sokka said. "Hi Yue!" Aang whispered to the moon with a wave.

(Sorry for the slight Sukka part, and for it being long. Next is modern day)

***Stupid Crushes***

Sokka had a crush. His sister's friend Tarja mocked him, calling him wimpy, not have the guts to even talk to someone! Yet Tarja still refused to tell them who was her daughter's father was. But she kept saying she was adopted. Sokka never believe her.

"I mean look at her! She's gorguous! Don't you guys think?" Sokka was a few lockers down from Yue and WOULDN'T STOP FRICKEN TALKING ABOUT HER! It was annoing to all of them. His best friends Suki, Aang, and Zuko all had a specisal someone. He didn't. Zuko had Sokka's sister Katara, which he did promise to break his neck if he hurt her, Aang had Toph, and Suki had (someone random) Haru. (I don't ship it I just thought of someone dont kill me). Unfortunatly Tarja was there too. "Wimp!" Tarja silently shouted in his ear. "Dude just ask!" Tarja said. "I'll ask her when you tell me who Eva's dad is." Sokka smirked. "Ugh, she's adopted like I've said before!" Sokka, Suki, Toph, Aang, Zuko, and Katara knew about Eva. She wasn't pregnate the nine mouths of summer and few mounths of the beginning of school. And when she got her she was 4! Kinda hard to give birth to someone when there 4. Sokka shook his head. "Ugh" Tarja pushed him at Yue and he fell into her.

"Oh my God I am so sorry! My friend pushed me!" Sokka explained and helped her up. "It's OK. Actually wanted to talk to you. I was wondering if you wanted to go come to dinner tomorrow at my house." Yue asked. "Uh, OF COURSE! Who wouldn't want to have dinner with you?" Sokka said nerviously.

"Wonderful! See you at 6?"

"Uh huh"

"Bye guys" (waving to Sokka and his friends)

They celebrated in the hallway. "You know guys are suppost to make the first move right dimwit?" Tarja asked. Sokka face-palmed himself.

"I'm an idiot!"

"Yes, Yes you are but somehow you still got a date."

_Done! No references. Tell me who should be nexted!_

_-Toph of Dirk Productions, not Avatar_


End file.
